


Richie's Darkest Fear

by Huck_Buck2020 (BuckCherokee2020)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nightmares, Overstimulation, Rape Recovery, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, forced to witness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-04 12:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckCherokee2020/pseuds/Huck_Buck2020
Summary: Bill always had a crush on Richie, but after the autumn of his brother's disappearance, and the fact that Bowers and his gang had been extremely hard on his friends, he became more protective of Richie.Richie would have followed Bill anywhere, but after the horrors of the Neibolt house and the fact that the damn clown, had told everyone Bill's two darkest secrets; he was a virgin and that he was hopelessly in love with Richie, Richie was done.After a month of their 'breakup', Beverly gets kidnapped by the clown, but instead of the same note, there is a different note that makes Bill desperately want to rekindle his friendship with Richie: Billy-boy will belong to me and that trash-mouth Tozier will die...During the beginning of the fight with the clown, Pennywise finally throws Richie off of him, and captured Bill instead. He then realize that Bill hadn't confessed his true feelings for the other boy, so Pennywise was going to do something about it. He gave Richie an ultimatum: either he was going to rape Bill in front of his friends, or Richie was going to have to do it.





	1. No one messes with Richie

**Author's Note:**

> This will be movie-based, but I will be adding my own scenes and words. As for the final showdown, Pennywise does more then just to humiliate Bill in front of his friends. 
> 
> I've been wanting to write a movie-based version of IT, mainly focusing on Richie and Bill's relationship throughout the movie, especially having Bill as a closet gay, and in love with Richie. 
> 
> So here it goes. Hope you guys enjoy!

Doors fling open and ROWDY 6TH, 7TH, and 8TH GRADERS spill out into the halls like sheep. Books are hurled in the trash, lockers emptied out, papers thrown all over -- summer has officially began. Swept up among this madness is...

Bill Denbrough (13): Handsome and gangly, a boy straight out of a Sally Mann photo, still haunted by the memory of his little brother. Also a closet gay, has a secret crush on his best friend, Richie Tozier.

Eddie Kaspbrak (13): A boy abnormally small for his age, his inhaler holstered in his medicine-filled fanny pack; had a crush on Bill, but understands Bill's crush on Richie and backs off.

Richie Tozier (13): A video game and television freak with bug-eyed glasses, often considered a trash-mouth, harbors feelings for Bill.

Stanley Uris (13): Tightly wound. Repressed. Anxious. Wears a kippah. A Jew. Has a beginning crush on Mike Hanlon, but doesn't know it yet, until they meet.

**IT**

“There's a church full of Jews, right? And Stan has to take the super Jew-y test,” Richie was saying as they walked out of class, with Bill and Eddie beside him.

“But how does it work?” Bill asked.

“They slice the tip of his dick off,” Eddie smirked, and Richie giggled.

“But then he'll have nothing left!” “It's true,” Eddie agreed.

“Wait up you guys!” Stan called out, finally catching up to his friends.

“Hey Stan, what happens for the Mormons anyways? Ed says you slice the tip of the d-d-d-dick off,” Bill asked.

“Yeah and the Rabbi's gonna pull down your pants and yells out to the crowd and says 'where's the view?'” Richie laughed.

“At the bar Mormon, I read from the Torah...and then I make a speech, and suddenly I become a man,” Stan explains.

“There's more funner ways to become a man,” Richie said, as they continued down the hallway.

“'More fun ways', you mean...” Stanley corrected, but Richie interrupted, as the four boys spotted their hated bullies...

Henry Bowers, and his thug sidekicks; Belch Huggins, a lunkhead oaf, Patrick Hockstetter, an usually tall, giggly, fire-starting sociopath, and Victor Criss, a scrap and scab junk yard dog type... they all nudge at each other to glance at the four younger boys.

“Shit,” Richie cursed, as they tried to get passed them, without much success, as Patrick reaches out and pinches Bill on the ass, making him cringe. Richie who was the only the one to have notice it, was about to turn around and say something to the bullies, but Bill stopped him with a soft touch on his arm.

“Don't,” he warned softly his friend. Stan and Eddie were now giving them curious looks, so Richie continued to speak as if nothing happened between Patrick and Bill.

“Do you think they'll sign my yearbook? 'Dear Richie... 'sorry for taking a hot, steamy dump in your backpack last month. Have a good summer...'”

**IT**

The boys finally made it outside and are standing around a couple of trashcans, emptying their backpacks. “Best feeling ever,” Stan said.

“Yeah? Try tickling your pickle for the first the time,” Richie replied, unknowingly making Bill blush at his statement.

“What do you guys wanna do tomorrow?” Eddie asked, as they all zipped up their packs.

“I start my training,” Richie said simply.

“What training?”

“Street Fighter.”

“Is that how you want to spend your summer, stuck in an arcade?” Eddie asked, in disbelief.

“Better than inside your mother,” Richie joked. Bill glanced at Stan. Their bickering was getting slightly out of hand.

“Guys, what if we go to the quarry?” Stan suggested, trying to put an end between Eddie and Richie's banter.

“We can g-go to the barrens,” Bill said.

“Right,” Stan said.

“Betty Ripsom's mom,” Eddie pointed out, quietly, as the other boys followed his gaze to the mother of Betty; sleepless and desperate, scans the crowd of kids departing the school.

“Does she really expect to see her coming out of school?” Stan asked.

“I don't know. As if Betty's been hiding in Home EC for the last few weeks.”

“Do you think they'll actually find her?”

“Sure. In a ditch. All decomposed, covered in worms and maggots, smelling like Eddie's mom's underwear...” Richie stated.

“Shut up,” Eddie snapped.

“Ugh, gross,” Stan said, making a face. Bill turns Richie to make him face him.

“She's not dead,” Bill stated, sharply. “She's m-m-m-missing.” Richie sighed.

“Sorry, Bill. She's missing.” The four boys start walking towards where their bikes were parked. “You know the barrens aren't that bad. Who doesn't love splashing around in shitty water?”

Richie is suddenly grabbed by his backpack by Henry, as he slams the boy into Stan, and they both fall onto the pavement with a grunt. Patrick leans over and grabs Stan's kippah.

“Nice Frisbee, flamer,” he sneered.

“Give it back!” Stan cries, as he tries to reach for it, but Patrick was too quick and tossed the kippah into the window of a departing bus. Belch burps in Eddie's face, and he cringes, ducking behind Bill. Henry walks passed them, purposefully bumping into Bill, hard and nearly making him fall over.

“Slut,” Henry stated.

“You suck, B-B-B-Bowers!” Bill snapped, tired of Henry and his cronies always picking on him and his friends. Henry, Patrick, and Belch turn. They stare at Bill menacingly.

“You s-s-say something, s-slut?” Henry mocks, although his tone is dangerous. Behind Bill and Eddie, Richie helps Stan to his feet. They turn and Richie freezes as he stared at the scene in front of him. Did Bowers just call Bill a slut? He thinks to himself, though he can't help but admire Bill for standing up to their bullies. Meanwhile, Eddie gives Bill a look to shut it. He does.

“Yeah, thought so. You got a free ride this year because of your little brother. But the ride's over Denbrough...” He starts to move towards Bill, but he catches a glimpse of the two policemen standing next to Mrs. Ripsom. One of the police removes his shades to reveal Officer Bowers, Henry's father. Henry looks back at Bill and his friends. There's tension in the air. Bill stands his ground, unafraid and glaring at Henry. Henry leans in, his breath ghosting over Bill's ear.

“This summer's gonna be a hurt train, for you and your little faggot friends, especially for your little Trashmouth bitch,” he continued, before he licked the inside of Bill's ear, making him wince. In the background, Patrick chuckles evilly, as Belch sneers knowingly. He and his friends then head over towards Victor's Trans Am, with Victor waiting for them. Richie and Stan walk over to Eddie and Bill, as Bill releases a shaky breath.

“You okay, Bill?” Richie asked, as he placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

“I t-t-think so,” Bill stutters.

“God, I wish he'd go missing,” Richie said, glaring at the retreating car.

“He's probably the one doing it,” Eddie agreed.

“Hey, Bill. What did Henry say to you anyway?” Stan asked. Bill's face flushed, before he replied.

“He called Richie m-m-my bitch,” he answered, as Richie's eyes widened in anger.

“Ugh, that asshole. First off, I'm no one's bitch, and secondly, why is he coming onto you all of a sudden?”

“I don't know. And I d-d-d-don't like it,” Bill replies, with a shutter.

“I don't like it either,” Richie agreed.


	2. Bill gets overprotective of Richie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's thoughts on Richie, while heading home from school.

Bill walks up his driveway, saying a chant quietly to himself. "He Th-th-thrust his fist against the Po-po-po-Sh-Shit!" _Okay, Bill, breathe deep. Richie's fine._ Wait-what? Why was he thinking about Richie? He was the one who got pinched on his ass and licked in his ear by two of the Bowers' gang. He shivered at the thought of them. _It's because Bowers called you a slut, and Richie your bitch_, his mind supplied, unhelpfully.

Bill glared at nothing particular, mostly at Bowers' words. "Richie is not my bitch," he said outloud, to no one particular, and not stuttering, because he was angry at the Bowers' gang, for making Richie feel this way. Knowing Richie like the back of his hand, he already knew that Bowers and particularly Hockstetter have always considered Richie to be the submissive type, begging and moaning like a bitch under some faceless older man or boy.

Bill wasn't like that. He's known Richie since they were in Kindergarden, and have been his best friend since the first day they met. Bill has always loved Richie a little more than either Stan or Eddie, mainly because of his household, especially his parents or his sister. Richie didn't get enough love from his own family. His parents were always away, his sister was off somewhere with some boy. When they were home, they always ignored him, unless he did something wrong, then he would get into trouble. His father would yell at him and get abusive. On those days or nights, Richie would always run away and go to the one place that felt like his real home, to Bill's house.

As Bill got older, and started to become aware of his sexuality, due to that damn kiss he shared with Beverly Marsh during one of their plays, and although he had a small crush on the young girl, his real feelings went to the boy in the audiance; the one with dark curls, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. It was because of that kiss, he fell deeply in love with his best friend, Richie.

This summer though, he planned on telling Richie how much he really meant to him. Bill wanted to become more than friends with Richie. He wanted Richie to belong to him. Maybe he was selfish and yes, overprotective of Richie, but he wouldn't be able to stand the sight of some nameless girl or boy dating his Richie.

"He Th-thrust his fist against the po-post...B-But still insist he s-sees the ghosts..." He skids to a stop in front of his mailbox. He opens it and goes through the mail. His face lights up when he sees a brochure for Acadia National Park. Maybe he can ask Richie if he wanted to go camping with him this summer, get away from Bowers and the stiffness of his household. That would be a good start of trying to open up to Richie about his sexuality.

"Hey Mom," Bill greeted his mother, who is watering their plants, her mind a million miles away. Only when one of the planters overflows, and spills onto her shoes, does she snap out of it.

"Damn it, Bill! You could've said something," she snapped at him. She goes to spigot and turns off the hose. He sighs.

"Bill! Is that you!?" His father, Zach Denbrough calls from inside the garage. Bill took a deep breath and continues to push his bike, Silver, up to the garage, brochure in hand. He sees his dad, sitting at his work bench, whittling a lump into a duck decoy. Behind him are dozens of of colorful painted decoys arranged on display.

"Hey dad, I w-was thinking..." Bill started, but his Dad interrupts him.

"I thought we agreed."

He nods to the corner, which is taken up by a labyrinth, scale model of the Derry sewers made out of yellow plastic hamster tubes.

"Before you say anything..."

"Bill -."

"Just let me show you something first..."

Bill grabs a G.I. Joe figure off the tool bench and sticks it in the tube, marked "Jackson Street." He turns on the hose, sprays it in the model and the figure goes sweeping through the tunnels, shooting onto the drain marked "The Barrens". "The Barrens," Bill continues, clearly in denial, even if its been a few months, since Georgie disappeared. "It's the only place..."

"He's gone, Bill."

"But if the storm swept Georgie in, we should've..." Zach stands up, upset.

"He's gone! He's dead. What's done is done. Now take this down before your mother sees it." Zach folds a sewer map that Bill had stapled above. "And next time you take a sewer map from my office, ask," Zach snaps, before walking out of the garage.

Gut punched, and wanting Richie more than ever, Bill looks to a Hamster in an empty cage. "Guess you get your tunnels back," he says quietly to the Hamster.

Not wanting his father to get even more angry with him, he starts to take down the model, and quietly to himself, he begins his chant again. "He thrust his fi-fist...against the po-posts..."

Water leaks from the mouth of the hose, and pools slowly at his feet. A sinister tremor disturbs its surface, showing a reflection of a clown face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short update, but at least's an update. It's mainly focuses on Bill and his growing feelings for Richie, and his own sexuality. 
> 
> -I also burrowed Richie's family from Finn's character on Stranger Things, The only difference is his parents' names and that he doesn't have a younger sister; just the older sister, about a grade or two up from him.   
Enjoy! And happy Friday the 13th!


	3. The Boys meet Ben.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie's POV, mostly. Plus my own intake of the end of the sewer pipe scene, where the boys meet Ben. 
> 
> ~Enjoy.

While Eddie watches, Bill and Richie raid the kitchen like rabid animals, stuffing Capri suns, a bag of marshmallows, whatever snacks they can fit in their backpacks.

“Take everything but the Delicious Deals, guys. My mom loves them. Hey, first you said the barrens, and now you're saying the sewers. I mean, what if we get caught?”

“We won't, Eds. The sewers are public works, we are the public, aren't we?” Richie goes over to the other cabinet, and finds a bunch of pill bottles.

“Hey Eddie, are these your birth control pills?” he joked.

“No, they're for you dumb-ass, when you come of age,” Eddie snapped back.

“Why, Eddie, was that a joke? Didn't know you had it in ya,” Richie smirked. Bill rolled his eyes.

“Guys, please,” Bill replied, as they gathered their things and headed to the living room, where Eddie's mom was sitting on a recliner.

She is an enormous, 300 pound woman, who is stuffed in her favorite chair. She is painting her nails, as her eyes glued to _Derry's Children Hour, _on their small TV. Maybe she won't notice them leav- Richie begins to think...

"Eddie-bear."

_Dammit, she did_, Richie finished his thought. The boys freeze at the front door. "Where are you boys off too in such a rush...?" she asked, with _kindness. _Richie could hear the false tone in her voice. He shivered slightly. He notices Eddie giving both he and Bill a certain look; _Help me, please_, he pleads, silently.

"Uhm, just my backyard, Mrs. K. I gotta a new..." Bill started, but couldn't finish the thought, Richie noticed.

"A new croquet set," Richie supplied, helpfully. "Jeez, spit it out, B-B-Bill," he finishes, pretending to be annoyed. She looks them over, trying to figure out if Richie was lying or not, as she blows on her newly painted nails.

"Okay, but sweetie, don't go rolling on the grass, especially if it's just been cut. You know how bad your allergies can get," Mrs. Kaspbrak warned her son.

"Yes mom," Eddie said.

"I'll take good care of him, Mrs. K," Bill said, without stuttering, and making Richie's eyes widened at the inside joke. He almost chokes on a snicker, but catches himself. They were almost out the door, when Mrs. K. stops them again.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Eddie slumps, knowing exactly what he's forgetting. As the other boys watch, he walks over to his mother, and kisses her on her cheek. She smiles. Richie could almost hear the '_good boy', _making him swallow in disgust. But he still makes a joke anyway.

"Want one from me too, Mrs. K.?" Bill chokes down a laugh, as Mrs. Kaspbrak shoots a dirty look at Richie, a look that clearly says, _no thanks. _On their way out, Eddie snaps at him;

"Knock it off, Rich."

**IT **

The boys finally made it to the Barrens. It's a messy, untamed trace of land. Big, green, and wild. There's a large sewer pipe, where the boys dropped off their bikes. Bill is already at the entrance of the pipe. “I don't know, I guess,” Eddie says to Stan, answering Bill's question from earlier.

“That's poison ivy, and that's poison ivy...” Stan says, pointing at some bushes. Eddie stops in his tracks.

“W-where? Where's the poison ivy?” Richie sighs, looking annoyed, he follows Bill into the pipe.

“No where, Ed. Not every fucking plant is poison ivy, Stanley.” Both Stanley and Eddie are standing near the entrance of the pipe. Richie follows Bill even deeper into the pipe.

"Ok. Well, I'm starting to feel itchy, and I'm pretty sure that this isn't good for...” Eddie starts, but Richie interrupts him.

“Do you use the same bathroom as your mother?”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“Then you probably have crabs.”

“That is so NOT funny,” Eddie snapped at him.

“Aren't you guys coming in?” Richie asked, seeing that Eddie and Stan are hovering at the entrance of the pipe, looking unsure.

“Uh-uh, that's gray water.”

“What the hell is gray water?”

“Tell 'em Bill, what your Dad said.”

Bill is deeper in the pipe, which extends into pitch darkness. Beyond it though, he's got a sense of something lurking...something watching their every move, listening to what they're saying. It makes Bill feel unnerved, but he answers Eddie's question.

“It's where all the wa-wa-wash water and storm drain runoff goes.” Eddie rolls his eyes.

“That's putting it mildly, Bill. It's basically piss and shit. You guys are splashing around in millions of gallons of Derry pee.” Richie dips his branch in the water and sniffs the tip. Eddie is stunned.

“A-are you serious?”

“Smells okay to me.”

Bill sees something in the muck and fishes it out. “Guys.”

“Seriously, have you ever heard of a staph infection?”

“Oh I'll show you a 'staff' infection,” Richie mocks at the smaller boy. Stan rolls his eyes, tired of their shit.

“Guys!” Bill snaps, his tone is harsh. They all shut up and turn to Bill, who is holding a white sneaker.

“Shit. Don't tell me that's...” Stan starts, but Bill interrupts him.

“No. Georgie wore galoshes.”

He flips Richie the sneaker, nods to look inside. Richie flashes his key-ring light, and sees _B. Ripsom_, written on the side in black marker.

“Who's sneaker is it?” Eddie asks.

“Betty Ripsom's,” Richie answered, slightly dark.

“Shit. For real? Oh fuck, that totally freaks me out...”

“How do you think Betty feels? Running around in these tunnels, with only one friggin' shoe...?” Richie continues, trying to make a joke about it. The others stare at Richie: _Did he really just say that?_

“What if...what if she's still here?” Stan asked, his voice a little shaky. They all lock eyes. Richie picks up a stick and starts sloshing deeper into the dark pipe, where the shoe was found.

“Eddie! Come on,” he urges. Eddie stays frozen.

“My mom will have an aneurysm if she found out we were playing down here. I'm serious. Bill?” he nearly pleads to his friend. Bill, who has been unusually quiet, finally speaks.

“If I was Betty Ripsom, I would want us to find her. Georgie too.”

“What if I don't want to find them? I mean, no offense Bill, but I don't want to end up like...I don't want to go missing either.”

“He has a point,” Stanley says.

“Y-y-you too?”

“Don't you guys feel it? It's like something is out there...watching us...like, it wants us...”

“What are you talking about, Stan?” Bill asked, confused.

“Yeah, Stan. You're totally creep...” Richie starts, but then there's rustling...from the bushes. The boys freeze, waiting. _Is Stanley right? _Richie thinks to himself, as there is more rustling. A figure crashes out of the brush. Eddie steps back and into Stan, startled. None of them speak, as Ben is revealed. Just barely standing before them. Beaten and bloody. Stan and Eddie immediately rushes to help Ben, as Bill stands right behind Richie, watching the scene.

“Holy shit. What the hell happened to you?” Richie asked, actually showing concerned. Taking in the sight of Ben, Bill knows the answer, and is suddenly afraid for Richie. Unknown to the other boys, he places a stern hand on Richie's shoulder. He leans in, almost protectively. Feeling this action, Richie turns his upper body around to face Bill. “Bill – what?”

“The Bowers' gang. They did this to him,” Bill says to him in a low voice.

“Are you sure?” Richie asked, confused as to why Bill is suddenly acting like a leader, and maybe, and Richie might be over-thinking this, but is being _protective _of him? 

“I'm almost positive. Which means, they're after him. We need to leave, now,” Bill says, in a leadership tone of voice, and leaving no room for arguments. “Guys, help me get Hanscom on my bike. We have to leave,” Bill orders. 


End file.
